


Our Wonderful Life

by Superlocked_25



Series: Coming Home [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Former Teacher Castiel, Former army Dean, Mechanic Dean, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:00:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1707353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superlocked_25/pseuds/Superlocked_25





	1. Chapter 1

It’s been 13 years, and Mary, Ellen, Sam, and Ben, have all grown up.

Mary and Ben have Cas’s blue eyes and dark hair, while Ellen and Sam have Dean’s green eyes and dirty blonde hair.

They are all just one happy family.

 

“Dad! Papa!  Ellen stole my hairbrush again!” Mary shouts from upstairs.

“Did not! Mines missing too!” Ellen shouts.

Ben and Sam walk into the kitchen laughing.

Cas puts a hand on his hip and puts his other out to them.

“What?” Ben asks innocently, sitting down at the breakfast bar.

“Hairbrushes, now.” Cas says.

“I don’t have them!” Sam says, holding his hands up defensively.

”I don’t either!” Ben says

Dean walks in and looks at both of their faces. “You’re both lying, hand them over or you’ll miss the next shooting practice.”

Ben and Sam each hand a hairbrush to Dean quickly.

“There down here girls!” Dean yells.

Mary and Ellen come rushing down the stairs with wet hair and robes. They snatch their brushes and hurry back upstairs.

“Morning angel.” Dean gives Cas a quick kiss.

“Eww.” Sam and Ben groan in unison.

Cas laughs. “Just wait until you find someone you truly love.”

Mary and Ellen come down the stairs fully dressed and ready for school. They sit at the breakfast bar next to Ben and Sam.

“So Sammy, did you steal our brushes?” Mary asks, looking straight into his green eyes with her blue ones.

“No.” Sam mumbles, looking away from his sister.

“Lie.” Mary says.

“It was Ben’s idea!” Sam exclaims.

“Of course it was.” Ellen stands up and walks over to Ben, putting him in a headlock. “When will you learn to stop messing with our stuff?”

“Dad! Papa!” Ben exclaims, wriggling in Ellen’s hold.

“You deserve it, and I’m not going to let dad stop her this time.” Cas says. He suddenly looks pale. “Excuse me for a moment.” He runs to the bathroom.

Ellen releases Ben and all four of them watch worriedly after their papa before turning to their dad.

“Just finish breakfast, I’m going to go check on him.” Dean says.

Ellen and Sam start working on finishing the food, while Mary and Ben get dishes and plates.

Dean knocks on the bathroom door. “Cas, you okay angel?”

Cas groans.

Dean walks into the bathroom and frowns when he sees Cas hunches over the toilet bowl. He sits next to him and wraps his arms around him. “You okay?”

“No, this is the fifth morning in a row Dean.” Cas says.

Dean realizes what this might be, but doesn’t want to startle Cas. “Will you be fine while I take the kids to school?”

“Yeah, go. I don’t want them to be late because of me.” Cas says.

Dean kisses his forehead, and then leaves the bathroom.

“Is Papa alright?” Mary asks.

“Yeah, he just isn’t feeling well.” Dean says. “You guys ready for school?”

“Yup, just finished breakfast.” Ellen says. “We even cleaned up since Papa wasn’t feeling well.”

“That was thoughtful.” Dean says. “Now get your backpacks and get into Baby.”

Everyone grabs their backpacks and then goes outside. They pile into Baby, and then Dean drives them to school.

 

“Cas! I’m home!” Dean yells, closing the garage door behind him.

“Here!” Cas yells back from the kitchen.

Dean walks in and raises an eyebrow at Cas’s food choice.

Cas is biting into a PB&J with pickles.

‘Yup, pretty sure I’m right on this one.’ Dean thinks to himself. “You feeling better?”

“Yeah, now I’m just really hungry.” Cas says.

“Hey angel, I think I might know why you’ve been getting sick.” Dean says.

“What is it?” Cas asks.

Dean hands the grocery bag he was carrying to Cas.

Cas takes a pregnancy test from the bag, and his eyes widen. “You don’t think….” He trails off.

“Cas, at least take it. I mean you’re eating PB&J with pickles. And if I remember correctly that is what you had cravings for last time.” Dean says, gesturing to the sandwich Cas is holding.

“I guess I’ll take it.” Cas says, standing up and going to the bathroom.

Dean pours himself a cup of coffee and waits in the kitchen for 3 minutes before Cas comes back.

“I’m pregnant.” Cas smiles.

Dean wraps his arms around Cas and kisses him passionately.


	2. Chapter 2

Mary and Ellen walk out of school together talking about all the gossip in school, while Ben and Sam run past them to race to the car.

Ben and Sam stop part way to the car and turn back, heading to Mary and Ellen.

“What’s wrong with you two?” Ellen asks.

“Papa’s in the car.” Ben says.

“And so is Dad.” Sam says.

Mary raises her eyebrows in surprise. “Something must’ve happened while we were at school.”

“Yeah, which is exactly why we’re not going over there without you guys too.” Sam says.

They all four reach the car and Ellen opens the door, before they all pile in.

“Hey guys, how was school today?” Dean asks.

They mumbles different ‘fine’s and ‘good’s.

“What happened?” Ellen asks.

“What do you mean?” Cas asks.

“Last time you both came to pick us up was when Aunt Jess died.” Mary says, frowning at the memory.

Jess had died in a house fire 3 years earlier, but luckily Sam, Trevor, and Charlie, had been spending the night at Bobby and Ellen’s house. Sam had been depressed for months, when Gabriel heard and came to help him. Gabriel and Sam were now best friends, and Gabriel had moved in to help Sam with the kids.

“It’s not bad news.” Dean says. “We’ll tell you when we get home.”

 

As soon as they get home, all four of them sit on the huge couch and wait for their parents’ news.

Dean and Cas sit in the love seat by the couch.

“So, what is it?” Ben asks.

“How would you all like to be older siblings?” Cas smiles.

All four of their faces look shocked, and their mouths are hanging open.

“You’re pregnant?!” Mary exclaims.

Cas nods and smiles. “Just found out this morning.”

“Have you told Uncle Sam, Gabriel, Trevor, and Charlie yet?” Ellen asks.

“We’ll tell them tonight. It is family dinner night.” Dean says.

“I’ll help clean up, Papa should relax.” Mary says.

“I’ll help too!” Sam says.

“Same here, just tell us what you need done Papa.” Ellen says.

“And I’m helping.” Ben says.

Dean smiles. “I’m going to start cooking, if you guys could clean off and set the table that would be great.”

They all hurry off to start working.

Cas tries to get up but Dean stops him. “Oh no you don’t, you’re going to relax and not work.”

Cas chuckles. “I’m not made of glass you know.”

 

Sam pulls up to Cas and Dean’s house. “Alright, phones away.”

Trevor, now 18, grumbles quietly but puts it away.

Charlie, now 14, keeps texting.

“Charlie.” Sam says sternly.

“I’m texting my friends, I do have a social life.” Charlie says, not looking up from her phone.

Gabriel, who is sitting in the front with Sam, reaches back and snatches it from her hands.

“Hey!” Charlie exclaims.

“Nope, you don’t get it back until after family dinner night.” Gabriel says.

“But Gabe!” Charlie whines.

“Nope.” Gabriel says, popping the ‘p’.

“Charlie, listen to Gabe.” Sam says, getting out of the car.

Trevor gets out of the car and walks over to Sam. “Hey Dad?”

“Hm?” Sam says, turning to look at Trevor.

“Are you going to tell them tonight?” Trevor says. “About, you know.” He glances to Gabriel then back at Sam.

“Maybe, we don’t know yet Trey.” Sam says.

“Ok, I’ll remind Charlie not to say anything to the quad kids.” Trevor says.

“Are you really still calling them that after all this time?” Sam laughs.

“Hey, it’s easier than naming them all off.” Trevor smiles.


	3. Chapter 3

The doorbell rings and Mary answers the door. “Hi! Come on in, and sorry ahead of time, it’s really noisy tonight.”

Sam, Gabriel, Trevor, and Charlie walk into the house, and Mary closes the door behind them.

“Where are the others?” Sam asks.

“Mary! I can’t figure out this damn recipe!” Ben yells.

“Benjamin Bobby Winchester, do not use that kind of language!” Dean shouts back.

“I should probably go.” Mary runs off to the kitchen. “How hard is it to follow what the recipe says?!”

Dean walks into the front hallway smiling. “They all wanted to help out tonight.” He pulls Sam into a hug. “Good to see you guys again.”

Sam pats his back and then steps away. “Yeah, you t- Trevor!”

Trevor quickly shoves his phone back in his pocket.

“Trevor Dean Winchester, your dad said no phones.” Gabriel says, holding out his hand. “Hand it over kiddo.”

Trevor hands his phone to Gabriel.

“Right, now that that’s over.” Gabriel says, slipping the phone into his pocket. “Where’s Cassie?”

“Right here.” Cas says, walking into the front hallway.

“Hey, nice to see you big bro!” Gabriel smiles.

“Hey Dean, do you think Gabe and I could talk to you two?” Sam asks, fidgeting nervously.

Dean nods.

“Hey Trevor, why don’t you and Charlie go help with dinner?” Gabriel says, looking at Trevor.

Trevor nods and knowingly smiles, before taking Charlie with him to the kitchen.

“What is it you wanted to talk about?” Dean asks.

“Well, you know that Gabe’s been my best friend and helped me out during one of the worst times of my life.” Sam says.

“Yes.” Cas says, leaving it open ended for Sam to continue.

“Well” Sam takes Gabriel’s hand in his, intertwining their fingers. “We’re together.”

Cas smiles and so does Dean.

“How long?” Cas asks.

“Since Tuesday 2 weeks ago.” Gabriel says.

Dean groans.

“You might as well pay them now.” Cas says. “They’ll find out if you don’t.”

“What?” Sam asks.

“All of us started a bet on when you too would realize you loved each other.” Dean says. “Now I’ve got to pay up or the kids will find out and demand extra.”

“Do they still use there weird talents?” Gabriel smiles.

“Mary is a human lie detector, Ben can pickpocket and steal without being noticed, Sam picks locks and can hack computers, and Ellen is the best shot and the strongest and she just learned how to spy without being noticed.” Cas says, counting the names off on his fingers as he spoke.

“Why again does every single one of your children own a custom gun?” Gabriel asks.

“Our dad was one of the really tough ones who had us shooting from a young age.” Dean says. “And you’ve met the rest of the living Winchester side, we’re a pretty violent family.”

“Go pay them before dinner starts.” Cas says, lightly shoving Dean.

“I’m going! I’m going.” Dean laughs. He looks back at Sam and Gabriel. “And we have a family announcement after dinner tonight.

Sam raises his eyebrows.

“Hey, where did you guys put the betting list?” Dean asks, walking into the kitchen.

“Drawer under the phone….” Mary trails off, and then squeals. “It happened! It happened!” she claps her hands together happily and runs to Sam and Gabriel, hugging them both tightly.

Dean opens the drawer and pulls out the list. “Ok, looks like Sammy won the bet! He had the bet on that week.”

Sam Jr. pumps his fist in the air. “Yes! I knew that was when it would be!”

Sam and Gabriel laugh.

“Your family is messed up.” Gabriel laughs.

“Hey, they’re yours too.” Sam laughs.

 

After dinner, all of the kids clear off the table and then everyone gathers in the living room.

Dean and Cas are sitting on the couch, Sam and Gabriel on the loveseat, and Ben, Sam Jr., Mary, Ellen, Charlie, and Trevor, are sitting on the floor.

“We have some news.” Dean says. “We already told the kids but we wanted to tell all of you.”

“I’m pregnant.” Cas smiles.

Gabriel and Sam both smile.

“Congratulations!” Sam says.

“Congrats, can’t wait to see a 5th one running around.” Gabriel says.

Dean kisses Cas softly and they smile at each other, because everything is perfect.


	4. Chapter 4

Gabriel paces the bedroom, running a hand through his hair in frustration. “This can’t be happening. Not now, not so soon.” He mutters.

 

Sam walks in the house and throws his keys on the table by the front door, and lays his briefcase down. “I’m home!”

“Hey dad.” Trevor says from the couch.

“Hey, where’s Charlie and Gabe?” Sam asks.

“Charlie is playing video games in her room, and Gabe went upstairs a while ago. He looked a little upset.” Trevor says.

Sam frowns. “I’m going to go check on him.” He walks up the stairs and to their bedroom. He walks in and sees Gabriel is curled up on the bed. “Gabe, are you alright?” he sits on the bed next to him.

“Just go away.” Gabriel says, voice muffled by the pillow his face is buried in.

“Gabe, baby, look at me.” Sam says, running a hand down Gabriel’s back soothingly.

Gabriel looks up at Sam with tears in his eyes.

Sam sees that he has been crying and frowns. “Baby, just tell me what’s wrong. I want to help you.” He cups the side of Gabriel’s face with one hand.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” Gabriel sobs, burying his head against Sam’s stomach.

“Shh, calm down. Why are you sorry?” Sam asks, running a hand through Gabriel’s hair.

Gabriel reaches under his pillow and hands something to Sam.

Sam looks at it and he freezes in shock. In his hand is a positive pregnancy test. “Y-You’re p-pregnant?” Sam stutters.

Gabriel nods slowly, still sobbing. “I am so sorry Sam. I’m so sorry.”

Sam pulls Gabriel into his arms and kisses him to shut him up. “We’re having a baby!” he exclaims.

“Y-you’re not mad at me?” Gabriel sniffles, stunned.

“Why would I be mad?” Sam says.

“We’ve only been together a few months and I’m carrying your child after such a short amount of time.” Gabriel says.

Sam is crying tears of joy as he gently lays his hand on Gabriel’s abdomen. “I love you, and I’ll love our child just as much. Ok?”

Gabriel nods and smiles.

“Are you going to schedule an appointment soon?” Sam asks.

“I’ll try to get an appointment with Dr. Troy that fits around your schedule.” Gabriel says.

“I’ll skip whatever conflict I have, just get an appointment.” Sam says. “The well-being of our baby is more important.”

“I should probably start cooking dinner.” Gabriel says.

“We’ll order in tonight. I want you to just relax.” Sam says.

“Crap.” Gabriel says.

“What?” Sam asks.

“We need to tell Trevor and Charlie.” Gabriel says. “What if they react badly?”

Sam laughs. “You’re overthinking this! Of course they’ll be happy! They’re getting a little sibling!” He smiles. “In fact, let’s go and tell them now.”

 

Charlie walks downstairs and flops on the couch next to Trevor.

“Hey, you seen Dad or Gabe up there?” Trevor asks.

“I heard Papa crying, but not much else.” Charlie says.

“You’re calling him Papa now?” Trevor says, raising an eyebrow.

“He did help raise me, and I’m going to ask if I can tonight. Dad and Papa sounds better than Dad and Gabe.” Charlie says.

“You know I agree with that.” Gabriel says, walking into the living room with Sam.

“I can call you Papa now?” Charlie smiles.

“Go for it kiddo.” Gabriel laughs. “I like the sound of it.”

“Yes! Score!” Charlie pumps her fist in the air.

“Hey guys, we have some news for you.” Sam says. He smiles at Gabriel and gestures with his head for him to tell them.

Gabriel smiles. “I’m pregnant.”

Charlie squeals and claps her hands together. “I’m going to be a big sister!”

“I really hope I get a brother.” Trevor says.

Sam and Gabriel laugh and smile.

Because everything is perfect.


	5. Chapter 5

Cas wakes up and groans. He runs to the bathroom and bends over the toilet before puking.

Dean wakes up and stumbles to the bathroom where he can hear Cas getting sick. “Cas, are you ok angel?”

“Super.” Cas groans.

“Are you okay while I go make breakfast before your appointment?” Dean asks, rubbing Cas’s back soothingly.

“As ok as I’m going to be.” Cas mumbles.

 

Sam wakes up to the sound of Gabriel getting sick. He walks into the bathroom and kneels next to Gabriel.

“Ug, I thought Cassie was just being a wimp when he was bitching about how terrible morning sickness was.” Gabriel groans.

Sam chuckles softly and rubs Gabriel’s back soothingly. “Well, just think of what’s happening today. We’re going to see our baby.”

Gabriel smiles softly. “What time is it again?”

“Its 6:30, the appointment is at 7:00.” Sam says.

“Help me up so we can get ready and not be late.” Gabriel says.

Sam helps Gabriel up and kisses him on the forehead. “Breakfast?”

“No, I’ll just puke it back out.” Gabriel says.

 

Sam pulls up to Dr. Jones’ office and parks the car. “We are going to tell Dean and Cas after the appointment, right?”

“Yeah, I just want to make sure everything is alright first.” Gabriel says.

Sam nods and gets out of the car, Gabriel following him. They walk inside and up to the desk.

“We have an appointment, Gabriel Novak.” Gabriel says to the receptionist.

“Ah yes, let me get a nurse and they’ll take you back.” She says.

 

Several minutes later, they’re in a room with Dr. Jones and having an ultrasound done.

“Okay, we can’t see much since you are only a month or two along, but that little blob right there is your baby.” Dr. Jones points to the screen.

Sam smiles and looks at Gabriel, who is looking at the screen in shock. “You okay Gabe?”

“W-We’re having a baby… W-We’re _really_ having a baby.” Gabriel says.

Sam smiles and takes Gabriel’s hand. “I know, it’s great.”

Dr. Jones hands them a print out of the ultrasound and walks them out to the waiting room.

“Gabriel?! Sam?!” Castiel exclaims.

Gabriel and Sam stop cold and look to where Dean and Cas are sitting.

Cas gets up and the slight bulge to his stomach is barely noticeable. “What are you two doing here?”

“Umm… Surprise?” Gabriel says softly.

“Are you…?” Dean trails off.

“Pregnant? Yeah.” Gabriel says awkwardly.

“We were going to tell you after this appointment.” Sam says. “We didn’t want to be all happy about it and celebrating only to find out something was wrong.”

Dean’s expression softens and he nods. “It’s ok, we understand. It was the same way with the quads too.” He smiles softly at them. “You want to hang around while we go have our appointment and then we can all get lunch?”

“Sounds good.” Sam smiles and then he and Gabriel sit down as Cas and Dean are taken back to the examination room.

 

“So, ready to handle more kids?” Dr. Jones says, smiling.

“Doubt it, but we’ll try.” Dean jokes.

Dr. Jones laughs and puts the gel on Cas’s stomach for the ultrasound. “Okay, let’s see how many you’re having this time.” He moves the wand around and then smiles. “Congratulations, looks like 2 new editions to your family.”

“Twins?” Cas smiles.

Dr. Jones nods.

Dean chuckles softly. “Guess we’re destined to keep having multiples.”

“Ok, you guys know the drill other than that Cas will probably not eat as much or grow as big as last time.” Dr. Jones says, handing them the prescriptions and ultrasound printout. “Also, is it your brothers’ first child?”

“Sammy actually has a son at 18 and daughter at 14, but it’s their first kid together.” Dean says.

“Well I hope I get to know them better.” Dr. Jones smiles.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean and Cas walk out into the waiting room and Sam and Gabriel immediately stand up.

“So, what is it this time?” Gabriel asks excitedly.

“We’ll tell you guys at lunch.” Cas smiles.

 

They end up going to an Italian restraint across from the doctor’s office, and all order before they start talking.

“So, are you going to tell us, or what?” Sam asks anxiously.

Dean smiles and holds out the ultrasound picture for Gabriel and Sam.

“We’re having twins.” Cas smiles.

“Congratulations Cassie!” Gabriel exclaims.

“Congrats guys, but I’m going to say I feel sorry for you.” Sam says. “And a little bit amazed.”

“What do you mean?” Cas asks.

“I feel sorry for you because now you’ll have to deal with 6 kids, and amazed that you were able to deal with 4 in the first place.” Sam says. “I can barely control my 2!”

Dean and Cas laugh.

“We’re just that good.” Dean jokes.

“You guys need any help or have questions about the pregnancy, just let us know.” Cas says.

“Thanks.” Gabriel says. “By the way, how are you going to fit two more kids in the house?”

“Oh, we haven’t told them yet have we?” Cas says, turning to look at Dean.

“Yeah, guess I forgot.” Dean shrugs. “Well, on Friday construction begins to expand the house from 5 bedrooms to 10. We bought the house next door when it went up for sale and we’re demolishing it.”

Sam’s eyes widen. “10 bedrooms?! Are you planning on having more kids?”

“Maybe, we haven’t decided yet. But we still want to be ready in case we do.” Dean says.

“Will the expansions be done before your due date?” Gabriel asks.

Cas nods. “We have been planning this for months. So they already have the materials, and we’re paying extra to have it done faster.”

“Yeah, all we have to do is paint and decorate the rooms when their finished.” Dean says. “We’ll just use one as a nursery for now, but we’ll split them up when they’re a little older.”

“Well, I can’t wait to see the new house then.” Sam says. “Where are you staying until then?”

“We’ll be living out of the basement for 6 months, but Bobby offered up his place if we need it.” Dean says.

“We’re always here to help too.” Gabriel says.

“Don’t worry about us, worry about your and Sam’s child.” Cas says.

“We’re still here to help.” Sam says. “Send the quads over whenever you need to.”

Dean smiles gratefully at Sam. “Thanks Sammy.”

 

Dean and Cas walk into the house and Ben, Sam, Mary, and Ellen all turn their heads to look at them.

“Hey guys, how was school?” Dean asks, throwing his wallet and keys onto the table by the door.

“Ben, Sam, Mary, and Ellen all turn their heads to look at them.

“Hey guys, how was school?” Dean asks, throwing his wallet and keys onto the table by the door.

“Appointment. Details. Now.” Ellen says.

They all look at Dean and Cas in anticipation.

“Who had the bet on what?” Dean asks, grabbing the jar on top of the TV and taking the bet money out.

“I had the bet on one, Ellen had the bet on triplets, Ben on quads, and Sam on twins.” Mary says.

Dean tosses the roll of bills to Sam.

Sam catches the money and pumps his fist in the air. “Booyah! I was right!”

“And I do believe I get the money from the other bet jar.” Cas says, smirking.

The quads jaws drop when they look at Cas.

“He’s pregnant already?!” Ben exclaims.

“Yup.” Dean says, taking the money in the other jar and tossing it to Cas.

“You guys are going to have a cousin.” Cas says, smiling.


	7. Chapter 7

Cas wakes up with a groan. He moves to get out of bed, anticipating morning sickness, and is surprised when he doesn’t feel sick at all. “Thank god.” He mumbles, before flopping back on the bed.

Dean turns to look at him and smiles sleepily. “Hey angel, little ones giving you trouble?”

“No, this is the first morning I haven’t gotten sick so at least that’s over with.” Cas smirks.

“Well that’s good.” Dean says, rubbing his eyes.

Dean’s cellphone rings and he answers it. “Hello?” he mumbles.

“Dean, thank god! I need your help.” Sam says softly.

“What’s wrong Sammy? And why are you talking so quietly?” Dean asks, sitting up against the headboard.

“Gabe is going crazy. He got sick this morning, but according to him it felt worse than usual.” Sam says. “Then he started going on and on about how I was the one who did this to him, and that it’s my fault. I’m not in the bathroom with him now, because he threw a can of air freshener at me and I am icing my forehead in the kitchen.”

Dean tries to hold it back, but ends up laughing anyway.

“Dean! This is not funny!” Sam hisses.

“No, it kind of is.” Dean chuckles. “Cas was the same way when he was pregnant with the quads. Just agree with him and say you’re sorry, and remind him of the fact that after all this is over you’ll have a child together. Might be good to suck up to and pamper him too.”

“Thanks Dean, you’re a life saver.” Sam breathes out, relieved.

“Anytime Sammy.” Dean hangs up.

“What did Sam want?” Cas asks.

“Apparently Gabriel is being as emotional as you were about morning sickness when you had the quads.” Dean says. “He told Sam it was his fault he was feeling like that, and he threw a can of air freshener at his head.”

Cas laughs. “Sorry about that again.”

“Hey, at least you threw toilet paper. It was soft and didn’t leave a bruise.” Dean smiles.

There is the sound of car doors slamming and people talking from the window in the corner of the room.

“Looks like the workers are here.” Dean says.

“I’m glad Bobby and Ellen took the quads for this first week.” Cas says. “They wouldn’t get much sleep or be able to concentrate with all the noise of them demolishing one side of both houses.”

“Yeah, plus… It gives us more free time.” Dean says, pulling Cas on top of him to straddle him.

Cas looks down at Dean and smiles. “And how are we going to use this free time? Hmm?” he leans in close, baby bump pressing against Dean’s abs.

“Well, there is something I’d like to try and never have.” Dean smiles, kissing Cas’s neck.

“And what is that?” Cas asks.

Dean presses his lips to Cas’s ear and whispers. “Pregnant sex.”

Cas lets out a strangled moan.

Dean takes that as an ok and begins unbuttoning Cas’s shirt. He finishes that and slips it off.

Cas runs his hands down Dean’s bare chest, since he only slept in his boxers. “What if they hear us?”

“We’ve got the whole basement to ourselves, no one will hear us.” Dean says, kissing Cas’s baby bump. He nips at it lightly, causing Cas to moan.

“Dean…” Cas moans.

Dean puts his fingers under the waist band of Cas’s boxers and kisses him. “Let’s have some fun.”

 

Sam has finally gotten Gabriel to forgive him and calm down, when his phone rings.

“I’ve got it.” Gabriel pick it up and answers it. “Hello?”

_“Oh, Dean! Don’t stop!”_ Cas moans through the phone.

Gabriel freezes and his jaw drops.

There’s a filthy popping sound on the other end. _“You look so sexy like this, sweating, needy, and carrying our children.”_

Gabriel turns off the microphone so he can talk and not have Cas or Dean hear. He smiles wickedly. “Hey Sam, Dean’s on the phone. I’ll put it on speaker.”

_“Dean! Harder!”_ Cas moans.

_“Oh Cas! Take me so good! Oh god!”_ Dean pants.

Sam’s jaw drops. “Is that..?”

“Our brothers having sex? Yeah.” Gabriel smirks. “Dean butt dialed you.”

‘Well this is certainly going to be interesting to tell Dean and Cas about.’ Sam thinks.


	8. Chapter 8

Dean is woken up in the middle of the night by his phone ringing. He glances at it and sees it’s Sam so he answers. “Hello?” he says groggily.

“Dean!” Sam sobs.

Dean is instantly awake. “Whoa Sammy, calm down. What’s wrong?”

“G-Gabe, h-he fell and I-I couldn’t get him t-to wake up.” Sam sobs. “I c-called 911 and he finally woke u-up right b-before they got h-here. I-I’m just scared for the baby Dean.”

“Sammy, where are you right now?” Dean asks, already pulling on a pair of jeans.

“H-Hospital.” Sam says shakily.

“I’m coming over there now.” Dean hangs up.

“Who was that on the phone?” Cas asks groggily, rubbing his large stomach.

“Sam.” Dean says, pulling on his shirt. “I’m headed to the hospital, something happened to Gabriel.”

Cas’s eyes go wide and he quickly gets up. “I’m coming too.”

“Cas, you really need your sleep.” Dean says. “And what about the kids?”

“They’ll be fine on their own, tomorrow isn’t a school day.” Cas says. He pulls on a pair of sweatpants and one of the large shirts that fit over his baby bump. “I have to be there for my brother. He is 6 months pregnant and in the hospital. If something is wrong with the baby I want to be there for him.”

 

Sam sits in the chair next to Gabriel’s bed, waiting for a doctor to come in or for Gabriel to wake up.

Gabriel’s eyes flutter open and he looks around the unfamiliar room. “Where am I?” He groans.

“Oh thank god Gabe.” Sam says, more tears falling down his face. “You’re in the hospital, do you remember anything before now?”

“I-I fell.” Gabriel mumbles sleepily. His eyes shoot open and he immediately rests his hands on his stomach. “Sam, the baby...” he trails off.

“Don’t worry, the Dr. Jones is going to come in and do some tests as soon as he gets here.” Sam says.

“B-but what if I hurt it?” Gabriel says, pure terror and dread shown on his face as he cries. “I-I can’t feel it moving Sam.” He sobs.

“It’s ok Gabe.” Sam says, tears also falling down his face. “The doctor said that the baby might just be in shock.”

Dr. Jones hurries into the room with a nurse rolling an ultrasound machine behind him. “Well Gabriel, let’s check to see if your baby is okay.”

Gabriel lifts the gown over his stomach, but leaves the sheets to cover from his hips down.

Dr. Jones puts gel on Gabriel’s stomach then presses the wand to it, moving it around slightly.

Gabriel takes Sam’s hand in his and grips it tightly, both fearing what he might say.

Dr. Jones sighs, relieved. “Your baby is fine. You can feel it moving now?”

Gabriel focuses and realized that he can feel the baby kicking him lightly. He nods, tears slowly sliding down his face.

“Now, when you fell it did put the baby at a higher risk.” Dr. Jones says. “I’d like you to have little activity for the last 3 months of your pregnancy. You can still walk around the house a bit, but I don’t want you going out and I’d like you to be sitting or lying down as much as possible.”

Gabriel nods. “Will I be allowed to come to the hospital for when my brother has his twins?”

“If you stay in the house for all the time leading up to it and there are no further complications, then yes.” Dr. Jones says.

A nurse pops her head into the room. “Sir, there are two men in the waiting room that are with these two, Mr.’s Dean and Castiel Winchester?”

“Ah yes, send them on in.” Dr. Jones says. “And make sure Castiel is not too stressed out please.”

The nurse nods and leaves.

“Now, I’m going to speak to your brothers outside before I send them in so that neither you nor Cas has further stress.” Dr. Jones stands up and leaves the room.

 

Dean and Cas quickly walk towards the room the nurse had directed them to.

Dr. Jones stops them just outside the room. “Dean, Cas, let me explain everything first.”

“I need to see my brother.” Cas says sternly.

“And you will, just let me explain.” Dr. Jones says. “The baby is fine, but now Gabriel’s pregnancy is at a higher risk because of the fall. I’ve told him to have as little activity as possible and to not leave the house. If he follows these rules then I will allow him to come to the hospital when you give birth to the twins.”

“The baby is fine?” Dean asks.

“Yes, nothing is wrong.” Dr. Jones says. “We just want to prevent this happening again because we may not be so lucky the second time.”

“Thank you Doc.” Dean sighs, relieved.

Dr. Jones nods. “Of course, now go see your brothers.”


End file.
